


Me

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Me

It's pronounced  
S-an-deep Krist-o-doh-loo  
I'm an amateur writer who doesn't know what she's doing  
Oof  
Feel free to... subscribe? Follow? I don't know how this works.


End file.
